Crazed Love
by Ambrosiatic
Summary: Hermione has blossomed into a beautiful girl and catches unwanted attention. Can she overcome the pressing eyes of her peers, or does she need the help of a young man with a troubled past? DMHG Rated M for sexual content mm.. limey. and language horrid,
1. Stupid Boys and Insane Little Gits

(A/N: So… as you may have noticed, my fic is untitled. For some odd reason, I'm not creative enough to come up with a catchy title. So, any suggestions would be highly appreciated. 

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, and the plot is a little… overused. I hope you like it anyway. :sweat: )

Chapter 1 Stupid Boys and Insane Little Gits 

Hermione Granger strode through the halls of hogwarts. It was her final year at that sanctuary, and she was already getting a headstart on yer best year. She was Head Girl, her grades were top-mark, and she had recruited a few first years into S.P.E.W. For Ms. Granger, life could not possibly get any better… at least, until that raven haired boy would ask her out.

For ages, Hermione had been pining over the boy ,and he had not returned her feelings. She couldn't understand—she had curves in all the right places, she had a soft smile and glimmering eyes, and her hair had finally been tamed, growing in silky locks like smoky tendrils about her shoulders. She knew she was gorgeous, and intelligent and witty to boot. She had seen the looks boys were giving her in the hallways, and she enjoyed it, but there was one boy that excaped her desires.

_Augh… how could he not see that I'm absolutely in love with him! And all this time, he sits next to me, staring my best friend! _ For the majority of breakfast, Hermione had been glaring at Harry, whom was openly gawking at her closest friend, Ginny. With a frustrated growl, she stood up and left the table, racing off to her next class.

"What's up with her, eh?" Harry asked Lavender, snapping out of his trance.

"I dunno, mate… she's been acting weird all year. She's been muttering to herself, and she keeps looking at herself in a mirror whenever she passes one. She barely even eats anymore. I think she's anorexic. Maybe she's gone mad," she said, laughing a bit. "Why don't you try to catch up with her and see what's wrong?"

"Yeah…" Harry was uncertain. One of his best friends was having problems, and he had no idea. _What could be going through her head…?_

…………………………

Hermione was practically sprinting through the halls, her head down, her face contorted in deep thought. _BOYS! Insensitive, stupid, idiotic…BOYS! I hate them, I hate, I hate, I hate, I hate, I hate BOYS!_

She collided with a tall object and fell to the ground in a daze. She opened her eyes and saw a hand before her. Warily, she took it and stood to meet their eyes. "Malfoy. What do you want?"

"Correct me if I'm wrong, Granger, but it was _you_ who bumped into _me_," he said with that same old drawl.

"Well, if you're through being a pest, kindly get out of my way. Not everyone has time to just stand around and… lolligag!"

"Ho-ho! Granger's got a mouth on her! Well, if you're through being a busybody, kindly come with me. There's been a break-in to our common room."

Her eyes opened wide. _Someone broke into our commons? Did they take anything? Did they wreck anything? Oh…_

"Yeah. So, Granger… how about we _walk there_ now?" he asked, smirking at her dumbfounded look.

She glared at him, and sped on ahead of him, rushing to assess the scene first. When the two arrived at the portrait, standing slightly ajar, she peered in cautiously.

"What in the world are you doing, Granger? It's not as if they're still in there! Just _go in_ already. I can't stand here all day, waiting for you to give the go-ahead."

She scowled and swung the portait away from the entrance, walking into a brightly lit room with a burning fireplace, a couch, several plush chairs, and a monument to both their houses standing tall on either side of the room. She stood, confused by the fireplace. Nothing seemed out of place; nothing seemed awry.

Malfoy stood in his doorway. "Well, go on, search your room. The only things I've found missing are in my room, as far as I can tell. I didn't dare go into your room. That place is so bloody clean, I feel like I'm going into a mental ward whenever I even stand in the threshold."

Hermione rolled her eyes and sighed. "Alright. I'll check it out. If I find anything missing, we can take a little field trip to the headmaster's office. Okay? I'm going to go into my room to assess the damage. Start making a list of stolen items to take to Professor Dumbledore."

She turned to open her door, but was stopped by Malfoy's dirty hand on her shoulder.

"Hey. Just because you're Head Girl, doesn't mean you can order me around. For your information, I've already got a list, and I'm going to Professor Snape by _myself_."

She sighed once more. "Fine. Do what you will, but if you're going to Snape, leave me out of it."

He smirked and turned to walk out of their commons, continuing to saunter down the hallway, his chin high and his ego about to burst. It was only a short walk to the Potion Master's office. Then he could quickly get back to tormenting the mudblood. He reached the door to his office and rapped gently on its hard, oak surface.

"Enter," a silky voice replied from within.

"Sir, there are some missing items from my room, and I was wondering whether or not you'd be able to help me," he said, producing the list of items from his pocket, which Snape quickly snatched away from him.

He sighed and said in a cool drawl, "Mister Malfoy, the only items on this list seem to be articles of clothing and a…" he squinted his eyes at a quickly scrawled line of writing. "A… pair of shoes? My dear Mister Malfoy, I'm sorry to say that I cannot help you find these items. They can be easily replaced, and I have much work to do. If you can honestly say that your stay at Hogwarts cannot go on until you find your green silk boxers, red pinstripe trousers, and a pair of black dress shoes, you may speak to the headmaster. I'm sur he will be… _adamant_… to help you."

Draco scowled at this. His own potions teacher was making fun of him. The head of his house. He managed a quick 'Thank you, sir' and quickly walked out of the office.

_That stupid half-blood, refusing me, a MALFOY, help. Augh, he'll get what he deserves in the end._

He walked back into the Head commons and stopped in his tracks. There were loud moaning and screaming sounds coming from Granger's room. _Hmph. The mudblood is getting laid. What an interesting development…_ The moaning suddenly stopped, and moments later, her door swung open to reveal a very disheveled Weasley.

Ron took one look at him and glared, then quickly ran out of the room, slamming the portrait behind him. Out in the hallway, he could hear the old lady guarding his room yelling.

"Young man, you best learn to respect the paintings here! I'm _very_ close friends with the Fat Lady, and I can see to it that you spend the rest of your time here sleeping in the HALLWAY!"

Draco sighed and smiled. _Good old Violet…_ Grinning widely, he practically skipped up to Granger's room.

"Hey, Granger, how'd you like getting fucked by a Wease-oh…"

He stopped short just inside her room as he saw a weeping mudblood, lying broken on her damp, bloodsoaked sheets. He cautiously stepped towards her. "H-hermione? Are… are you… I mean…" he struggled to find words appropriate for the situation. He didn't know what to do.

She looked up at him and waved him out, furiously. "Get OUT! Leave me alone!" she cried, wailing and hugging herself.

He frowned and stepped closer, wrapping Hermione in a careful embrace. "Don't worry. Everything's going to be ok."

…………………..

(Flashback to previous Events)

Hermione watched him walk out the potrait hole, then turned around, she walked into her room and gasped.

"Ron? Wh-what are you doing here? Was it _you_ that took Malfoy's stuff?"

"No… that stupid git probably just lost it in that bottomless pit he calls a room. On the other hand, I think _you've_ stolen something of _mine_."

She laughed and replied, "Ok, Ron… what is it that you think I stole?"

"My heart," he responded, getting up off the bed and taking strides towards her.

She laughed out loud. "Your _what_?" She couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Ok, ok… and where do you think I hid it?" she inquired, playing along with his sick little joke.

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out," he said, throwing himself at her, pulling her close to him and kissing her neck passionately. "I've wanted you for a long time, Hermione. A very, very long time… You pretend like you don't notice. But, oh, I do… as you stare off into the distance, then meet my gaze, and you turn your head quickly so I won't notice. Oh, I've seen the looks you give me. I know you want me too."

"Ron! What? Get _off_! You're one of my best friends! I don't think of you that way... You're like my brother!" She struggled to get away, but couldn't. His grip was too strong for her to break. She gasped and kicked as he lunged for her neck once more. He gazed hungrily into her eyes and threw her down on the bed. "RON! GET. O—" Her cries were cut short by his hand clasping over her mouth, which he replaced with his lips.

As he kissed her and muffled her shrieks, he struggled to keep her down and undress her at the same time. She kicked and elbowed him several times, but he easily overcame her. He shook off his boxers that were two sizes too big and prepared to thrust into her.

"I know you want me, Hermione, and you're going to get what you want."

"No," she whimpered. "No… I don't want this, Ron. I don't want you."

Ron seemed taken aback. He quickly regained composure and leaned forward, his breath on her ear. "I will make you see it. You will love me. You'll want me. Soon, you'll grow to need me," he whispered menacingly, then drawing back and slapping her across the face.

He thrust into her with such a force that she screamed out in pain. With each thrust he cried out.

"I… will… make… you… love…me…"

She cried out in pain and whimpered. No one was there to help her. No one who cared enough about her was around.

(End Flashback)

……………………

Draco left Hermione to clean herself up and finish her business, he ran out into the hallway and turned back to the portrait. "WHICH WAY?"

Violet raised her head. "I'm sorry, what?"

"WHICH WAY DID HE GO?"

"Who? My dear, you'll have to be more specific, and please stop shouting at me. There are old folks about, trying to get a decent nap in."

"The boy that slammed you into a fucking wall. I want to know where he went. Did you see where he went?"

"Well, he turned left at the end of the corridor, but it's been a while since he left. He may be on the other side of the school by now. If you'd like, I can send a painting-wide notice…"

"Thank you." He ran to the Great Hall, hoping to see the rotten little thing there with his stupid little git friends.

A portrait called out to him on his way. "Mister Malfoy, the boy you're looking for has been spotted by Gryffindor Tower."

Draco nodded and turned around, sprinting towards Ron's location. He spotted him and ran full-speed into him, knocking him backwards and landing ontop of his chest. He quickly overpowered him, landing blow after blow on his freckled face. Before getting up completely, he stomped hard on Ron's groin. "You will never _ever_ lay a hand on her again. You understand me?" he asked, grinding his foot into Ron's genitals.

Ron whimpered and nodded quickly. Draco turned to the people that had gathered around them.

"You will speak of this to _no one_." He turned back to Ron and glared. "One hundred and fifty points from Gryffindor, Ron. Shame, shame."

(A/N: Well, that was the first chapter. I hope you like it so far. So, to explain THIS chapter… if you didn't already get it… it's writted in Hermione and Draco's perspective, with a little bit of Harry thrown in at the beginning. Yes, Hermione was raped. Yes, boys are stupid. The next chapter will be coming in a day or less, so stay tuned! Next chapter: Ron's Obsession – his side of the story. Cliché, huh? See you next chapter!

--Cho-cho)


	2. Ron's Obsession

**(A/N: **So, here's the second chapter. Enjoy your read! Please, R&R! I'd like to know what I'm doing right/wrong.

Disclaimer: I still don't own these characters. Surprise, surprise.

**Chapter 2 Ron's Obsession**

Ron had been pining over Hermione for ages, giving her hints and writing her notes that never seemed to turn out right, yet she had not returned his feelings. He couldn't understand—he had a cute, boyish face adorned with freckles, and deep brown eyes. He was tall and slightly muscular, with a well-toned body. He had wits about him, and he kept his nose clean for the most part. _Why doesn't she love me back? What's wrong with me…? Am I not popular enough for her? Do I need to stab myself in the forehead, just to get a little attention?_

He wanted her. He really did. He had watched her like a hawk admiring its prey, ever since their 3rd year. She was gorgeous. She was intelligent. She was perfect in every way. He just had to have her. He crept into the Head's room. Hermione had given both Harry and Ron the passwords, just in case of emergency. He took his time and looked around, and spotted the two rooms adjacent to eachother at the top of a winding staircase. He saw the door adorned with pink and gold ribbons, and a poster of Merlin and smiled. Turning around, he spotted a plain green, silver, and black door standing slightly ajar. _Malfoy…_

He grinned and walked into Malfoy's room, and messed it up a bit. He threw his clothes around and hid some of them underneath the bed. He took items off shelves and threw them around and messed up the bed sheets, then stood back and admired his work. _You've done well, old sport. You've done well._

He walked into Hermione's room with a bright smile. _So this is the throne upon which my queen sits…_ He lounged on her bed and looked up at the canopy of red and gold. There was a letter from Viktor on her dresser. He quickly grabbed it and tore it up, then burned it into oblivion. His mood brightened, however, when he saw a present he had give her sitting in the middle of her dresser. It was a silver necklace with fake rubies set in it. _I saved up all my money for three years to get hatt. She was ecstatic when I gave it to her. I got a kiss from her that day…._ Ron smiled at the memory.

He heard a voice outside and growled. _Malfoy…_ He then heard a yell and was instantly satisfied.

"What the HELL happened to my room! Augh… someone must have gotten in. That means… Granger's stuff may be missing too…"

The doorknob twisted and Ron held his breath, too scared to move.

"Nah… I'll just go grab her. She can search her own damned room."

Ron breathed out a sigh of relief and listened for the portrait. Once he heard it snap shut, he walked around the room and came across a photo of himself and his beloved. He smiled and stroked the image of her beautiful face.

Moments later, he heard voices again, right outside the door. Hermione and Malfoy were talking. Hermione sounded annoyed. He frowned at this, hearing footsteps walking away. _Damnit…_ His heart was uplifted, though, when the doorknob turned and Hermione was standing before him.

"Ron? Wh-what are you doing here? Was it _you_ that took Malfoy's stuff?" _Ugh. Why is she going on about that? She should be excited to see me, her best friend, sitting on her bed._

"No… that stupid git probably just lost it in that bottomless pit he calls a room. On the other hand, I think _you've_ stolen something of _mine_." _She should pick up this hint… it's so obvious… finally, I'll know that she loves me._

She laughed and replied, "Ok, Ron… what is it that you think I stole?" _Augh… for a smart girl, she's not quick to catch on._

"My heart," he responded, getting up off the bed and taking strides towards her.

She laughed at me. "Your _what_? Ok, ok… and where do you think I hid it?" she asked him.

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out," he said, throwing himself at her, pulling her close to him and kissing her neck passionately. "I've wanted you for a long time, Hermione. A very, very long time… You pretend like you don't notice. But, oh, I do… as you stare off into the distance, then meet my gaze, and you turn your head quickly so I won't notice. Oh, I've seen the looks you give me. I know you want me too," he confessed.

"Ron! What? Get _off_! You're one of my best friends! I don't think of you that way... You're like my brother!" _Oh, that BITCH. Calling me her 'brother'. I deserve MORE than that stupid title. I deserve so much more…_

"RON! GET. O—" He silenced her, then kissed her passionately. _ I deserve you, Hermione. After all this time of serving you as a shoulder to lean on, a friend to confide in… I want compensation._

He kissed her and undressed her, fondling her and giving her what she had always secretly craved. He prepared to enter her, to make love to her and make her his forever.

"I know you want me, Hermione, and you're going to get what you want."

"No," she whimpered. "No… I don't want this, Ron. I don't want you." _Why do you torture me like this? I know you do… I know you love me. I know you want this…_

He was surprised. _Hermione… you're making a mistake… just admit it. You love me. I know you do. _He leaned forward, his breath on her ear. "I will make you see it. You will love me. You'll want me. Soon, you'll grow to need me," he whispered in a warning, but loving tone, then drew back and taught her her lesson with a slap on the face.

He thrust into her passionately and fiercly. With each thrust he cried out.

"I… will… make… you… love…me…"

She cried out in pleasure and whimpered. _I knew it… she loves me… he wants me just as much as I want her…_

(A/N: Ah, yes, it makes sense… kinda. Ron is a tad off his rocker. I know, I know. This story is **so** over done. Just… bear with me. So… I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well, and I hope I haven't lost any readers through this. . ;; Stay tuned!

See you next chapter!

--Cho-cho)


	3. Broken

(A/N: Sorry for the short chapter. I've got school and stuff, and I'm really busy for once in my life. Hehe… so… I'm getting some really good reviews—thank you all! (Keep 'em coming! XD) Thank you, Moonliteshadow17 for the offer—I'll be emailing you soon! That said, here is the third installment of this untitled fanfic for your viewing pleasure. Enjoy!)   
Chapter 3 Broken 

It was time for Charms, and Harry hadn't seen Hermione anywhere. He met up with Ron a few minutes before. He told Harry that he hadn't seen her all day, that he figured that she had gone to Charms early to speak with Professor Flitwick about their last quiz. However, according to the professor, he hadn't seen Hermione either.

"She must be doing something important if she's missing class, right, Ron?" Harry asked his friend with a worried look on his face.

"O-of course, mate… Yeah, she's probably doing some… Head Girl stuff. You know, official business… stuff." Ron quickly came up with an excuse for her absence, but he could tell that Harry didn't buy it for a minute. He seemed satisfied, though, even though they both knew that if something was up, she would've let _someone_ know.

"Professor? Professor Flitwick?" Harry raised his hand high and made his wand set off sparks to catch his eye.

"Yes, Mister Potter? What is it?" the professor asked.

"We need to see the headmaster…about… things."

"I'm sure you do," he replied, an eyebrow raised. "Class, please turn your books to page 257. We will be reviewing…"

Harry turned to Ron, frowning and worried about their friend. Ron returned the look and reluctantly opened his tattered book to the assigned page.

………………………

Hermione shuddered and held herself in the bath. The door was securely shut and locked with 5 different charms and a dead-bolt. _I let him touch me… how could I let him touch me…? Ugh. It wasn't your fault, Hermione. It wasn't your fault. He raped you. He touched you in a way that you didn't appreciate, and he violated you. It was NOT your fault._ She cried at this, hugging herself tightly and letting the pink bubbles and purple foam in the tub console her.

After drying herself off, she went to her bed and hugged her bear, Mr. Flufflekins. He always cheered her up in the past, but he couldn't do shit for her now. She lay there sobbing until she fell asleep.

Draco quietly entered her room and watched her sleep. He sighed, watching her fragile body rest. She'd been broken, and he couldn't stand it. He ran to the owlery and sent out an order form to a shop in Hogsmeade. _I hope they get that order in before sun down. I want Hermione to smile her stupid toothy smile again. I hate it when people are depressed around me.._

As he walked back to their commons, he ran into the dastardly duo – Potty and the Weasel. "Well, well… I thought you two would have gathered your wits and gone off to join a traveling freak show. The poor boy and the scarred freak—their main attractions!" _Man, am I ever off today. What happened earlier must've made my wit disappear…_

"No, _Malfoy_," Harry said. "We're looking for Hermione. Have you seen her lately, or is your head so far up your arse that all you can see is what you ate for breakfast?"

He scowled. "No, _Potter_, I have not seen her," he said, glaring at Ron. "However, I think you can find her in the library with her nose buried in a book, as usual."

The two Gryffindors glared at him and stormed off in the opposite direction. With that, he headed back to his room, hoping that Hermione had not awoken from her slumber. He didn't know what the hell he'd do, or what he'd say… he'd never had to console a rape victim before.

He opened the door, jokingly saying, "Honey, I'm hooome…" , not expecting anyone to respond.

"Yes, _dear_… I'm right here on the couch."

Draco winced. _What's she so angry about? If anything, I thought she'd be crying her eyes out._ He opened up the door and sat down next to her.

"I'm sorry about what happened. I never expected anything like that out of him," he said, placing a comforting hand on her trembling shoulder.

"Don't be. I'm just angry at myself…" She looked down at the hands folded neatly in her lap. "I wasn't strong enough to protect myself. I couldn't save my innocence. I'm just… weak."

Draco's eyes widened. _Hermione… weak?_ Before he knew what he was doing, he had wrapped his arms tightly around Hermione. "Don't go saying things like that. You're not weak. You're Hermione Granger. You've got the best grades in the school, and you're the most level-headed person I know. You've got your wits about you, and you punch like a beast," he said, wincing at the memory of their encounter in their third year.

Hermione wiped her eyes and placed a hand on his arm. "Thank you…" she whispered as silent tears continued to fall down her reddened cheeks.

Draco closed his eyes and rested his head against hers. _She smells like green apples… Oh, no you don't, Draco. You can't start smelling mudbloods. That's just… un-Malfoy-ish. Let go of her… let go of her…_ He found that he couldn't let go. He couldn't bring himself to let go of this girl.

"Draco… can we stay like this? Just for tonight?" she asked. "I don't want to be alone right now."

"What, are you scared, mu—Granger?"

"Just a little," she answered. "Oh… Draco?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for not calling me 'mudblood'."

"Yeah." He wrapped his arms gently around her waist and let her rest her head on his shoulder.

(A/N: So… there's the end of the 3rd chapter. I hope you enjoyed reading it, and I hope you like what comes in the next chapter …when I get around to writing it…

Stay tuned!

--Cho-cho)


	4. Shame, Power, and Rebuttal

**(A/N:** So, here is the fourth chapter in my story. I am getting so many wonderful reviews, I love it! If you want anything in particular to happen in a later chapter, go ahead and tell me—I appreciate your input. I'm SO SORRY for the long wait. I've been really busy. TT Please forgive. Once again, R&R, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I STILL don't own any of these characters. So, MAHR!

Chapter 4 

Hermione awoke to 4 dozen roses sitting upon the coffee table. She smiled and rubbed her eyes, then leaned over and smelled them. They were beautiful, blushing pink flowers that made her feel so happy that it didn't matter that her innocence was stolen away. It didn't matter that she had missed almost an entire day of school. It didn't matter that she'd been skipping out on her friends and duties as Head Girl. It didn't matter that there was a Draco sleeping… on the floor next to the couch.

He stirred, and sat up with a start. "Oh… good morning."

"Hey, bedhead. How'd you sleep?" she asked, smiling broadly.

"Uhm… I slept… well. Yeah, I'm going to go to my room now." He dashed up to his room, opened the bathroom door, and plunked down on the edge of the tub, holding his head in his hands. _I just spent the night with a mudblood. What the bloody HELL was I doing sleeping with a mudblood? I even smelled and stroked her hair… I let her rest her head on me! But… those eyes… …NO. I'm NOT falling in love with a mudblood. No matter how pretty her eyes are. Or how gorgeous she looks whe—_

Hermione knocked on the door. "Draco? Draco, I need to use the restroom. Kindly get out…"

Draco sighed and turned the water in the tub on. "Just, come in, I'm only showering," he called out to her.

Hermione blushed. _He wants me in the bathroom while he's showering? …He may be gorgeous, but I'm not going to give in to that hot body… _"No, thanks, Draco. Either get out of the bathroom, or I'll tinkle in your room."

The water stopped running, and she heard footsteps scamper and a door slam behind them. She laughed to herself and walked in to the steamy bathroom, settling on the porcelain toilet and looking around the room. She smirked, spotting Draco's boxers laying in a pool of water and soap bubbles almost 2 feet from her toes. Laughing slightly and rejuvenated, she finished her business and walked out of the bathroom, yelling to Draco that it was alright for him to continue his shower.

While Draco was busy using up all the hot water, Hermione set off to the Great Hall for a bit of breakfast before the food would vanish from the plates. After walking through the tall, oak doors, she froze. _Him…_ Ron sat opposite his raven-haired companion, and the two looked as though they were engaged in an intense conversation. She strode over to the two and hugged Harry, ruffling his hair and bidding him a good morning before rushing to join Ginny at the far end of the table. She could feel Ron's eyes upon her, burning into her mind. She shuddered and sat down, taking a sip of pumpkin juice and trying hard not to glance in his direction.

"What's wrong?" Ginny asked her, biting her lower lip.

"Wha—oh… nothing, I suppose. Just… I…" Hermione looked down at her plate and pushed it away in disgust. "I'm not feeling that great. I'm just going to go lie down, k, Gin?"

Ginny nodded her head slowly, watching her friend as she stood from the table. She could tell that something was up, but she wasn't about to press her friend any further.

…………………

Ron had spotted his love leaving the Great Hall and resolved to win her over once more. He said his goodbyes to anyone that could hear him, then chased after her. "Hermione!" he called out in desperation. "Hermione, wait!"

She paused ahead for a moment, then began to walk at a quicker pace.

"Hermione, stop! It's me, Ron!" He had finally naught up to her and was determined to make her listen.

"Ronald Weasley, you are the reason why I am afraid to leave my bedroom door unlocked. You are the reason why I walk so quickly in these halls. You are the reason why I do not sit near our mutual friends during meals. You are the reason why I am constantly glancing over my shoulder. You are the reason why I cry myself to sleep and wake up from nightmares of your hideous deeds. I beg you—leave me alone." Her strides were longer and faster, as though she was in a hurry to escape him. _What's gotten in to her?_

"Hermione—Hermione, WAIT!" he cried, slumping to the floor, reaching after his beloved.

Hermione stopped abruptly, then turned to face him. "Ronald Weasley, I am giving you one last chance. Leave me alone, or so help me God, I will hex you!"

Ron laughed. She always threatened him with a hex—so much, in fact, that it had become routine. He walked towards her, smiling broadly, stopping but a few inches from her face. He touched her cheek—she shivered at his touch. "You have such soft, lovely skin," he mused, then bringing his hand to her hair. "and such beautiful, silky locks," he cooed, then bringing his fingertips to her lips. "and such wonderfully sultry lips. Hermione, please, let me kiss you."

Hermione trembled. _She wants me to kiss her, she's just too afraid…_ Ron took the initiative and leaned forward. Startled, Hermione kneed him in the groin, then stood, bewildered at what she had done. She quickly regained her composure and stared coldly at the cowering figure on the floor, clutching his manly bits.

"I gave you a clear warning, Ronald. You must learn to respect my space and my will. Please, do not attempt a stunt like that again. It's both damaging to your ego and wearing away at my patience." Ready to run away from the situation, but feeling as though there was one thing left to do, she looked him in the eye and gave her decree. "20 points from Gryffindor, Mister Weasley. Please, do refrain from assaulting your superiors in the future."

**(A/N:** So…. There was chapter 4! I am SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO Soooooooooooooooo sorry for the wait, guys! I hope I haven't lost too many readers… :bites lip: Anyway. The next chapter WILL be coming soon! I am on a ROLL! Anywho, R&R! I love reviews! I will love you more if you give me ideas on future chapters, and maybe a title!

--Cho-cho


	5. Renewal

(Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot. This is growing miiiiighty redundant.

A/N: So, I edited this to make the story flow a bit better. I decided that it would be a little odd if Hermione suddenly… did what she did. Anyway. I hope you enjoy v.2.0 of Chapter 5!)

Chapter 5 Renewal 

Draco Malfoy paced about his room, wondering where the mudblood had gotten off to. Perhaps it was his mistake, but he thought that she was to spend breakfast in their commons, so that they may discuss Head matters. _You only care because you want to see her…_ _-SHUT UP!- You know I'm telling you the truth… you like her. You want to be with her… You want to touch her face and smell her hair and lay with her in your bed until morning… -SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP!-_

Concluding the mental battle with himself, he threw himself on the couch, landing face down in a book. "Augh… fucking hardbacks…" he mumbled, then looked at the cover. "Hn. It's one of Granger's. Looks interesting…" He sat before the fire, flipping through the pages of Hermione's favorite novel and throroughly enjoying it. However, this pleasant experience was interrupted my the stomping of feet and the slamming of portraits.

"STUPID SACK OF SHIT GITS! …SHOULD ALL GO TO HELL, THOSE FUCKING CUNTS… BLOODY HELL SHITTING HOLY SONS OF BITCHES ARRRGHHH!"

Draco was stunned, immobilized with fear. He had never heard Hermione cuss, especially in such a crude and nonsensical fashion. "Granger, Granger, Granger… if you're going to swear, at least do it _properly_… Your grammar is _horrid_ when you're throwing a tissy fit," he let out in a cool drawl, smirking and turning another page.

Hermione glared at him and pointed her wand in his direction. "Do not mock me, Malfoy. I am NOT in the mood for your…_ pleasantries_."

"Oh-ho! Did I just hear a bit of sarcasm from the queen of prudes? First swearing, now this! Pretty soon, you'll be a full-fledged _rebel_!" he exclaimed, laughing at the thought of a rebellious Hermione Granger.

"Oh, yes… add a sneer and a snobbish tone, and I'll be all set for _your_ company," she shot back at him, still furious but weary from all the shouting. "Anyway, Malfoy, I'd rather _not_ discuss Head duties. I'm really very tired and in need of a nice bath. If you wouldn't mind passing me my book—I'd like to read it while I'm relaxing, thank you."

Draco nodded and complied, smiling and handing her the book. "You know, Granger, you should really work on that temper. It's quite unbecoming of a lady to stomp about, raging and raving over… what was it? Fucking cunts and shit gits, I believe? Yes… quite unbecoming, indeed," he said with a signature smirk.

"Of, course, Malfoy, whatever you say." Hermione hurried up to the bath, turning the hot water on and letting the steam rise and fill the room before disrobing and sitting upon the edge of the tub. She tested the water with her big toe, then slipped each leg in, working up her legs, torso, and finally settling about her shoulders. She sighed and reached her hands up out of the water and dried them, then reached for her book and cried out in anguish. _Effing bugger lost my place!_ She sighed in frustration, then frantically turned pages until she found the page on which she had left off.

………………

A sneaky Draco entered the bathroom and stood behind her, wondering a. what he was doing there, and b. what he was planning to do. He would rather not have scared her, for she would have dropped her book and ruined it. However, he realized this _after_ he got the bright idea to whisper in her ear: 'boo'. Hermione screamed and threw her book behind her, breaking the mirror. Draco glanced back at it. _Damned hardbacks…_ He was soon pulled back to Hermione when she grabbed his wrist and flung him into the bath, fully clothed. The water rushed over the floor, and the water-level dropped immensely, exposing Hermione's pert breasts.

Draco blushed and looked away, pretending to reach for a towel. Hermione smiled and saw his problem, then decided to tease him a bit. She ran the water to bring the heat back to the tub, then reached over and touched Draco on the arm. "Draco… won't you stay a while?"

He would have loved to stay and play with her, if it weren't for the fact that the girl was Hermione and she had just been violated the previous day. "H-Hermoine… you are in a v-vulnerable st-state, and I am... err... well, I'm resolved t-to… AUGH!"

While he was speaking, Hermione had been running her hand up and down Draco's thigh, smiling and leaning against him. "Mhm… and your point is?" she asked him, smirking and raising an eyebrow.

Draco had lost all inhibition. He lunged for her, drawing her in to a deep, passionate kiss, and holding her close. Their mouths parted, tongues roaming freely and intertwining. His were the sweetest kisses, the most luscious lips she had ever tasted. She felt herself melting into his arms, drawn deeper into him. He broke the kiss momentarily to take off his shirt, then hungrily nibbled and sucked at Hermione's neck. She groped his back, nails digging into his flesh as he sent shockwave after wave through her body. She needed him; she wanted him.

Draco was naked, and Hermione was willing. She parted her legs and Draco dove between them, wrapping his arms around her and pressing himself against her. She moaned, begging him to enter her. Draco whispered softly into her ear, "Are you sure you're okay with this?" She nodded fervently, and kissed him once more, confirming her request. Draco gently entered her and pumped in and out, holding her close and kissing her neck and face. One hand traveled to her breast, tracing circles around her nipple. Hermione gasped and clutched to him, moaning softly into his ear. He groaned, holding her tightly against him and kissing her gently. He slowly built up an orgasm and helped Hermione to hers. She bucked and screamed, her cries of pleasure echoing on the walls of the marble bathroom, her nails raking down his back, her chest heaving with every breath and moan. He couldn't stand it any longer, letting himself go, thrusting into her one last time before sighing, falling into a slump.

"Oh, Draco… you were… you were wonderful. Thank you…"

Draco looked up at her, confused. "For what? Hermione, how much did this mean to you?"

Hermione gazed at him with a mixture of compassion and shock. _How much did this mean to HER? How much did it mean to him?_ She was saddened by the thought that he may not have felt the same way about their encounter as she did. "Draco… when Ron did… what he did, I felt like an object. A plaything. I felt as though I was a sex toy whose only purpose was to be used and abused. Just now, I felt as though you were making love to me. I felt your passion for me, and I know you care about me. Draco, I want to be with you."

Draco looked at her, frowning. "What if I didn't? What would you have done? Hermione… you are extremely lucky that I have feelings for you. _Extremely_ lucky."

A smile broke out on Hermione's face. "Draco… I want to be with you more than anything," she claimed, throwing her arms around his neck and kissing his cheek.

………………

"Goddamnit, Granger, I'm not going to stand out here all evening, trying to get into my own bloody bathroom! GET OUT OR OPEN THE DAMNED DOOR!"

Hermione woke with a start, finding her book soggy and ruined, and her skin pruny. The water had stilled, the bubbles gone, the temperature cold. She sighed and rubbed her eyes, then reached for a towel.

"I'll be right out, Malfoy! Just let me put a towel on, then you can come in and do… whatever," she hastily replied, unlocking the doors and entering her room through the doorway on her left. After she shut the door, she heard Draco entering and the toilet seat being propped up with a clunk against the back of the toilet.

She shivered in her room and thought about her dream in the tub. It seemed so real, and she kinda wanted it to be. However, she was Hermione Granger, and he was Draco Malfoy. They were never to mix correctly, and she was never going to submit to his… _charms_.

She dressed quickly and departed for the Gryffindor common room, hoping to find Harry or Ginny. She needed to tell somebody about all this—her and Ron's 'encounter', how Draco helped her… her dream… _The dream._ She couldn't possibly tell Harry about the dream, but Ginny'd love to hear it. But… she didn't want an audience; she wanted advice. _What am I going to do…?_ Nearing Gryffindor tower, she heard voices, growing louder and louder.

"I dunno, mate, he's probably got her under his thumb. He's probably done her at least 15 times now…" _Dean?_

"Now, Dean, this is Hermione Granger we're talking about. Malfoy wouldn't be able to sink his claws into her in a million years…" Hermione sighed. _Thank you, Seamus…_ "…I mean, she's a total prude! No one'd be able to get past her iron-clad chastity belt!" Hermione frowned. _At least they don't think I'm a slut…_

"No way, man. Hermione may have been a little up-tight over the years, but, man, has she got some hooters on her! I mean, come on… a girl like that has _got _to be giving a little out here and there. It's like… an _obligation_ for big-breasted women everywhere!"

They laughed and said the password to the Fat Lady, who let them enter immediately. She appeared to be quite flustered at the conversation that had just transpired right in front of her. Hermione approached the portrait, grunting the password at the woman in the painting.

"Oh, dear, I know you're upset… I would be too, if a couple of teenagers were commenting on my curves. Do you want me to lock them out after dinner?" she inquired, hoping to put a smile on the Head Girl's face.

Hermione smiled broadly. "No, I don't think that will be necessary. Thank you, though."

"Any time, dearie."

Hermione entered the common room and looked around at the small circles of people playing wizard's chess, Exploding Snap, or just gossiping amongst themselves. She paused briefly to wonder how many people thought of her in the same way as Dean. Shrugging it off and continuing her search for a friendly face, she spotted Ginny, Neville, Harry, and Colin by the fireplace. They seemed to be engaged in something quite serious, as no one was taking their eyes off of Harry. As she approached, Harry sniggered, then burst out laughing, and everyone followed suit.

"What's going on?" she asked, confused.

"Oh, nothing, 'Mione. We're just trying to make Harry uncomfortable enough to burst out laughing," Ginny replied.

"Sounds… fun." Hermione rolled her eyes and leaned over Harry's shoulder. "So, Ginny, Harry, you think I can steal you two away from this riveting gameplay for a moment?"

They both nodded and followed her to a secluded place in the common room. She quickly made sure that no one was listening, then cast a barrier between their table and the rest of the room, just as a precuation.

Harry raised an eyebrow in question. "I'm guessing this is something serious…" Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Of COURSE, it is, dimwit! Why else would she pull us aside from everyone else and cast a sound barrier between us and them?" she asked indignantly, waving her hand at the chattering Gryffindors that surrounded them.

Harry nodded and looked at Hermione expectantly. She took a deep breath and began to explain everything that had happened in the past 48 hours, with the exception of her dream. That, she would save for Ginny afterwards. The two listened without interrupting, as expected, and they both looked winded by the time she was done.

"Ron… _raped_ you?" Ginny asked, bewildered. She looked to be on the verge of tears. Hermione nodded gravely. Ginny wailed and sobbed into her hands while Harry put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Harry was at a loss for words. His best mate, the lonely poor boy he met on the train, had become a beast of lust. He felt empty knowing that he could never look at Ron the same way again.

"Harry, Ginny, I'm so sorry for putting such a damper on things, but I had to tell someone… you understand, right?" She received no reply. "Right?" Harry and Ginny looked at eachother and reached a silent agreement. Ginny turned to Hermione and put a hand on hers.

"He may have been my brother and his best mate at one point, but he is no longer family to me."

Hermione nodded and squeezed her hand, then looked at Harry for his response. She expected something similar to Ginny's statement, but, with Harry, you'd never know. The guy was loyal to a fault.

"Hermione, I dunno… Ron's been my best mate for ages. He may have… you know… had… _sex_ with you, but, I don't think he intended to do… _that_… right?"

Ginny slapped Harry across the face. "Girls do not lie, Harry Potter. They know when they have been wronged, and they bring it to attention. Hermione has been raped, and you won't do anything about it, just because you've been friends with him for 7 years?"

Harry looked hurt. He whispered something incoherently. "What?" Ginny demanded. "What did you say?"

Harry looked up with tears in his eyes. "I'm sorry…"

**(A/N:** SO! There it is! The revised version of Chapter 5! Anyway, I LOVE your reviews, so gimme MORE! They're like… an aphrodesiac. Man… I can SO get high off your guys' reviews. Anyway. Ideas ARE welcome, so don't be afraid to tell me what you think should happen next!

--cho-cho


	6. Truce

(A/N: I'm done with writing disclaimers. Everyone should know by now that I do not own any of these wonderful characters.

Anyway, for people who had read Ch. 5 before it was edited: IT HAS BEEN EDITED! So, the story is a little bit different from how it MIGHT have been had I NOT edited it. So—enjoy re-reading most of the chapter, then reading some new stuff!

Here is Chapter 6, closely following Chapter 5 v.2.0, and Chapter 7 should be coming shortly, IF I get some good reviews! So—if you want more, you gotta tell me what you like and what you want!)

Chapter 6 Truce 

"Sorry? Sorry for WHAT?" Hermione asked Harry as Ginny stared at the two.

"Hermione… I guess… I'm somewhat responsible for what happened."

Hermione was at a loss. Harry… responsible for her rape? She slumped in her chair. "What…?" she asked in a tiny voice, dwarfed by her fears.

"Hermione—let me explain. Please." Hermione nodded slowly and waited for his explanation while Ginny silently fumed and glared at the raven-haired boy sitting next to her.

Harry took a deep breath and began.

…………………

"Harry, my boy, she is one fine young lady."

Harry looked at Ron and smiled a little. "Who are you talking about?" he asked, eyeing Lavender Brown as she was boarding the train to Hogwarts.

"No, no, no, Harry. You're looking at appetizers. I'm looking at the main course," he said, pointing at a girl in the distance.

Harry squinted, then identified her. "Hermione! Ron, are you on something? Hermione's our best friend. You're like a brother to her, not a lover!"

Ron sighed. "Yeah, but I wish it was more, mate." _She likes me, I know it. She'd been stealing looks at me at the Burrow all summer. I've seen it. She fancies me._

Harry laughed. "Maybe you should stick to appetizers, Ron. Hermione may be a main dish, but I don't think you're ready."

"Oh, I am, mate. I'm ready. And when I get the chance—and I'm telling you, I WILL get the chance—she'll be ready too."

"Sure, Ron. I'm sure she wants you so badly."

Ron's eyes widened. "You've seen it too? I told you, mate, she fancies me!"

"Wha—no, Ron, I didn't mean—"

Ron pushed Harry onto the train, whose whistle had just gone off. "Hurry up, mate. Maybe if we hurry, we can get a compartment right next to the Heads."

Once on the train, the two found an empty compartment just two away from the Heads'. Ron continued telling Harry about his suspicions and plans, but Harry wasn't listening.

"Man, I'm gonna find her in a mood one day. One of those moods where she just wants to kiss the first person she sees—that's when I'll make my move."

"Uh-huh…"

"Yeah, mate, she'll be begging for it. …No… I should just tell her. I'll tell her I love her, then she'll have no choice but to give in to me. Hey, Harry, you think I should do that?"

"Yeah… yeah, Ron… …yeah." Harry continued spacing out, looking at some unseen distraction outside the train.

………………

Harry finished his story looking depressed and downtrodden. Hermione smiled a little, and Ginny looked ready to burst out laughing.

Hermione wrapped Harry up in a huge hug. "Harry, it wasn't your fault. Ron's just mad. He's an insane little git. You said it yourself—you were spacing out while he was making his plans. His words weren't even registering in your head at the time. You aren't at fault, Harry."

Harry looked relieved, then frowned. "I feel so stupid. I feel like I could've stopped him. You know? Maybe if I was listening to him on the train, I would've been able to talk some sense into him, you know?"

Ginny laughed a little and hugged Harry as well. "No, you couldn't. My brother is a stubborn little git. No matter what you had said, he would have done it anyway."

"Thank you for telling me this, Harry, but I really should be going. I've got a meeting with Malfoy and McGonagall at noon," Hermione said, frowning slightly, but feeling very, very relieved.

_My secret is off my chest, my friends understand, and they aren't responsible for _his_ actions…_

She walked back to her room with a small bounce in her step, gleeful and uplifted. Her mood darkened when she brightly entered the Heads' commons to find Draco and Blaize on the couch, talking amongst themselves. She had caught just a snippet of their conversation and was immediately distraught.

"…of course I want to bone her… just need the chance… be waltzing into my arms any minute…"

She angrily slammed her books on the table and stomped up to her room. She listened expectantly at the door for Blaize to leave, and when she heard the portrait slam, she rushed back out of her room to have an angry word with her 'roommate'.

Draco looked very sullen and grave as he sat with his head in his hands. He rose at the sound of Hermione coming out of her room, expecting the worst of the female beast striding toward him.

"So, Draco… do you see me only as an object? Hm? Possibly as, say, your personal fuck-toy? I'm sure you'd love to think that I'd waltz right into your lap, inhibitions completely thrown out the window, ready and raring to go… but, frankly, I am NOT that kind of girl. I don't know what kind of hussies you're used to dealing with, but let me tell you—"

Hermione was interrupted by an embracing Draco. He tenderly wrapped his arms around her and tried to calm her down, or shut her up at the very least. "Hermione… let me explain. Please, just hear me out."

Hermione nodded slowly and sat on the couch, still taken aback at his reaction to her lecturing. She quickly regained composure and folded her hands neatly in her lap, waiting for answers.

"Hermione… I know that my reputation isn't one of the best in Hogwarts…" Hermione snorted, then bade Draco continue. "Anyway, I really have changed. I haven't been with a single girl this year… I'm waiting for the right one this time…"

Hermione had nearly heard enough. "That's all very nice and good, but what does this have to do with what you just said to Blaize?"

Draco sighed. "Hermione, I have to keep up appearances. To all them," he waved his hand in a vague direction. "I am still Draco Malfoy, man-whore extraordinaire. I have to keep them at bay with that guise so that I can go about my business without them on my back."

It was Hermione's turn to sigh. She honestly didn't expect so calm and reasonable an explanation from Draco, but it was a nice change. "Draco Malfoy, you best not be playing around with me. From now on, I want nothing from you but respect. I think that if we are to survive this term, we at least need to act civilly towards eachother, and I don't think we can manage that without calling a truce."

Draco nodded and extended his hand, and Hermione did the same. "Truce," they said in agreement, nodding their heads as smiles slowly crept across their faces.


	7. Mondays Suck

(A/N: Well, I've only gotten two reviews since the last chapter. It's understandable, since I took a lengthy period of absence… but. Anywho. Right now, this fic is back on track, and I've got some reasonably good ideas flowing. However. I still need your input! So, PLEASE, R&R, and give me some ideas that I may incorporate into the chapters.  )

Chapter 7 Mondays Suck. 

Hermione screamed and sat upright in her bed, clutching her chest and gasping for air. She had a nightmare about Ron. Draco pounded on her door, his voice, though muffled, sounding quite concerned. She wondered what on earth he could possibly want when she realized that they were on speaking terms and she had just screamed loud enough to wake the whole castle.

She groggily shuffled to the door and opened it, looking at Draco, who had a very disturbed look on his face.

"What time izzit…?" she asked as a lock of hair fell over her face.

"It's almost 3 am… are you ok? I heard you screaming… was it a bad dream?"

She nodded and looked at him desperately. "Draco…" she whispered as she fell into his arms.

He did not protest, but was slightly agitated. He wanted to know what was wrong after being woken up at three in the morning. "Hermione, please tell me what happened," he said, almost impatiently.

She walked over to a large, plush armchair and sank into its cushions. She spoke very quietly, and Draco leaned in to catch and hang on to every word. She finished telling her about her dreams and thoughts on the past week, and he listened to every complaint, every worry, and every hope. Hermione began to cry. No one else would have listened so carefully and patiently; no one else would have cared enough for her to sit through her mindless, girlish babbling.

Draco placed a conforting arm around her, secretly wanting to cart her off to his room and lay her down on his bed, just so he could get some damned sleep. Hermione almost threw her arms around his neck, but decided against it, shrinking further back into the armchair, appalled at the thoughts running through her head. _Draco's so sweet and charming… I honestly think he's changed… I wonder what his lips taste like… oh god. I can't be thinking this… he's a Malfoy. MAL-FOY. It's just wrong… but he looks so so right…_

Fearful at what she might do next, she jumped out of her seat and muttered, "There is no way in all the nine hells he would ever like me that way…"

Unfortunately, Draco heard every word and, instead of making a snide remark, he wrapped his arms around her waist. "Now what would make you think a thing like that?" he asked. _WHAT ARE YOU DOING! GET YOUR HANDS OFF HER! –No. This is something I should have done a long time ago…-_

Hermione sobbed and took a few minutes to collect herself and calm down. "Draco, I know you're in a predicament, what with a weeping girl in your arms and all, but I don't see any reason to lie to me about something so stupid as a teenager's scrambled emotions."

"Hermione…" Draco started before Hermione shushed him and continued. "Don't 'Hermione' me. I always was, always, am, and always will be the bucktooth, scraggly hair, knobby knees, bookworm Granger you met in our first year. And, you, Draco Malfoy, never have, and never will like me."

"Hermione…" Draco started again.

"What?" she snapped, glaring at him as he got dangerously close to her face.

"Shut up," he said before he leaned in and kissed her gently on the lips.

She quickly warmed to his touch and deepened the kiss, placing her trembling hands upon his cheeks and falling under his spell. After a moment of pure bliss, she abruptly pulled away and looked at him in horror. She had just succumbed to the Slytherin Sex God. _Oh god… what have I done..?_

……………………

Draco watched as she ran up to her room and slammed the door. He chuckled and shoved his hands in his pockets, striding back to his bed and sliding under his silky green covers.

Sleep, at last… 

……………………

Hermione lay awake in her bed for several minutes touching her lips and shuddering at the thought of Draco's passionate kisses. _I suppose I might have feelings for him… but he always was, always is, and always will be a ferret… and I will always be the lowly mudblood, forever beneath him…_

She cried and hugged herself, sobbing into her pillow and waiting for morning to come.

……………………

Mondays. Hermione usually loved Mondays. Somehow, this Monday was not as appreciated as it should have been. Gryffindors and Slytherins had potions first thing. Luckily, not many students passed their OWLS in Snape's class, so the class had been narrowed down to a little over a dozen. This made Hermione quite happy, but it wasn't enough to brighten her mood. Something happened the night before that shouldn't have. She touched her lips briefly in memory of the event. She shuddered as she fantasized about going further with the silver haired young man. As Snape entered the classroom, she quickly pushed the thought from her mind and opened her potions book to the designated page and took out a fresh roll of parchment.

…

Mondays. Draco hated Mondays. Somehow, this Monday seemed better than the rest. He had potions first thing in the morning with Hermione. What made him happier was that Potty and the Weasel hadn't managed to pass their potions OWLS, so he had almost no obstacle in his way for seducing the beautiful miss Granger. He recalled the previous night's events and smirked, longing for more. He saw her raise her hand to her mouth and knew that she was thinking the same thing. A door opened and professor Snape walked through it. He scrambled to open his shoulder bag and pull out his materials, beginning to take notes on their newest concoctions.

…

Mondays. Ronald loved Mondays. Hermione loved them, so naturally, he did too. However, the thought of her currently made him very ill. He hadn't the faintest clue as to why he felt as though he were being slugged in the gut when he thought of the lovely, hazel eyed beauty that captured his heart. (Though he had already experienced a gut full of slugs…) He wanted her so much. He needed her. Her presence was vital to his very being. _I'll get her next time… I'll find a way to steal her away from Malfoy's protection. Once she's away from him, she may realize that I am the one that will truly make her happy. Once she's gone from him and the spell over her is broken, she can remember her undying love for me…_

………

Hermione sat on the biggest couch in the head's quarters, finishing up her Arithmancy homework. She smiled as she ended her last paragraph with a swish of her quill and a signature dot of ink at the end of the page. There was a sudden knock at the portrait. She swept over to answer, prepared for the glistening smile of her silver haired boyfriend. Instead, an awkward redhead holding a slightly wilted bouquet of lillies stood on her doorstep. She sighed in disgust.

"Ron, what on earth do you bloody want?"

"You, Hermione. Just you," he said with a smile, handing her the bouquet.

"Ron, I refuse to take your bait. I'm tired of your advances. I don't want you. I don't like you. Please leave," she said with a scowl, then started to turn away, closing the portrait.

Ron stopped it from swinging shut with his foot. "Please, Hermione. At least smell the flowers and tell me you like them. I sprayed them with your favorite perfume…"

Hermione smelled them and recoiled in disgust. "Ugh! Ron, these smell horrid! Is _this_ what you think I smell like?"

Ron shook his head in dismay. "You don't feel dizzy… or swoon-y… at all?"

"No, Ron, I feel like I'm going to be sick to my stomach! Please, just, get out. Go away, Ron. I don't want you here. You've done enough damage."

Ron's gloomy countenance left as he stormed off, the portrait swinging shut behind him. Hermione put up wards around the room, then staggered a bit. Her head was swimming and her limbs ached. Her body began to go numb, starting at her fingertips. The flowers hit the floor, and the sound echoed painfully in her ears as though magnified ten times over. She fell to her knees and held her head in her hands. _There was something… something in the flowers… the smell…_ Hermione threw up then fell over, tears streaming down her face. She couldn't move, and she could barely breathe. Something inside her wanted to push her consciousness down and keep her subdued, but she fought valiantly. Her strength was waning and she knew she wasn't going to be able to keep the struggle up much longer. Slowly, her heavy eyelids fell, and the world swam in circles beyond them.

……………………

Draco Malfoy had been studying for his next potions exam in the library. A befuddled Harry sat down next to him, and Draco crinkled his nose at this action. After clearing his throat a few times and seeing that the dull wizard would not leave him, he sighed and looked up from his work.

"Potter. What on earth posessed you to, erm, 'grace' me with your presence? Can't you see that I'm working?"

"Look, Malfoy, if Hermione weren't my friend, I wouldn't be here talking to you right now."

"Oh? I see now… you're trying to make me break up with her, aren't you? She finally moves on to bigger and better things, and you can't stand the thought of losing her to a Malfoy." He smirked. "You're jealous of me."

Harry stared. "I don't think like that, Malfoy. I'm not the jealous type. Howev—"

Draco cut him off. "As much as I love to hear your babbling, I must take my leave. I have much work to do."

"Malfoy! Will you just listen to me for two seconds? Hermione's in danger!"

This made Draco stop dead in his tracks. Without turning around he snarled, "What do you mean, Potter?"

"I-I dunno what he's planning, but Ron's gone bonkers. I don't know what he might do… he's been going on about her all day and night. He can't stop thinking about her and muttering about how he's going to get her back… I'm a little scared for Hermoine. You probably shouldn't leave her alone for a while. I think she'd be safer with you," Harry admitted nervously.

Draco glanced at Harry and a hint of a smile played across his face. "Thanks, Potter. It's kind of nice to hear that you're tired of playing the hero and have finally learned your place."

With that, he ran to their commons, the only place he was sure she would be at this hour. As he rounded the next corner, he spotted a familiar little red-head bounding down the corridors and decided to take a little detour.

"Oy! Oy, Weaselette!"

Ginny turned sharply on her heel and glared. "What do you want, Malfoy?"

"Keep an eye out for your weasel brother. He's up to no good. I normally wouldn't ask you for favors, but the love of my life may be in danger. You'll keep an eye out, right?"

"S-sure…" Ginny was surprised at his request. She didn't think a Malfoy would ever be asking a Weasley for a favor.

"That's a good weaselette," he said, smirking and patting her head gingerly before darting off.

Ginny stood frozen on the spot and suddenly had the urge to take a shower.

Draco finally reached their portrait and whispered the password. It swung open and he nearly cried at the sight before him. His fragile Hermione lay in a crumpled heap by the couch. She was deathly pale and her breathing was very shallow. He rushed to her aid and kissed her cheek, which was icy to the touch. He had to bring her to someone he trusted, someone he knew would be able to handle the situation, no matter how dire.

………………….

"Snape!" Draco cried out, banging on the potion master's door. He had just carried Hermione's heavy body halfway around the school and was desperate for help.

The door swung open to reveal a disheveled Snape. He had bags under his eyes, and it looked like he hadn't slept for days. A glazed over look in his eyes revealed that he had been drinking. Snape's face hardened as soon as he saw the limp figure cradled by Draco's arms.

"Bring her in," he ordered, clearing a space off on the nearest table. "Lay her down immediately."

Draco obeyed and turned to see his professor downing a pepper-up potion. He shook his head and smiled a moment, then returned to the situation at hand.

"Sir, something's wrong with her…"

"Well, that's apparent, Mr. Malfoy. A brilliant deduction. It looks like she's been poisoned. Do you know who may have done this to her?"

"Ronald Weasley, without a doubt."

Snape frowned. "Perhaps it's a botched potion then. The boy came in a few hours ago… he claimed to be making up some work from last week when he _failed_ to attend several of my classes. I didn't really believe him, but," he sighed, "one can hope. If I can remember correctly… hm… perhaps if I go into my store room I can recall which ingredients he used. Draco, elevate her head. Give her some water. This may take a while.

As Snape rummaged through his stores, Draco tried to make Hermione as comfortable as he could. At least, he hoped she was comfortable. He sat by her side and held her hand, occasionally putting a damp rag to her forehead and wiping away the cold sweat upon her porcelain face.

"I think I've figured out an antidote. The potion Mr. Weasley used on Miss Granger here was supposed to merely knock her out. However, judging by the lack of nightshade in my stores, the idiot probably mistook it for wormroot, turning his concoction into a nearly lethal poison. The antidote will take a week to prepare. I suggest you take her to Polly and have her put in a secluded bed. I will give you a note to explain to her the circumstances."

Draco nodded. "Yes, sir. Thank you."

Draco ran her to the infirmary and handed the nurse the note Snape had written him moments earlier. She promptly directed him to the last bed and motioned for him to set her down. She tucked the pale girl in and patted Draco on the shoulder.

"Mr. Malfoy, I will allow you to visit her as long as you like, provided it doesn't interfere with any of your duties as a Head or as a student. Please respect the rest of the infirmary rules and try not to interfere with my work here. Otherwise, you may come and go as you please, as long as it is not after hours. Understood?"

He shoook his head gravely and took his post beside his beloved. _Oh, Hermione… what have I done… How could I have let that git touch you again?_


	8. Take Away My Pain

(A/N: So, I've taken a long time to post again. And, again, I'm very very sorry. I've been very busy, really! This week is finals week, so expect yet another delay between chapters. Thanks for reading!) 

Disclaimer: Same as always, dearies.

Ch.8 Take Away My Pain 

A week later, the potion was brewed, and Draco ran to the hospital wing to see over Hermione as the antidote was being administered.

Hermione stirred and opened her eyes, wincing at the bright lights. She immediately began shrieking in pain and holding her stomach. Draco got scared.

"What… what's happening to her! Goddamnit, Snape, what the hell have you done?"

Professor Snape shook his head at the boy and admitted, "The poison given to Miss Granger was extremely harmful to her body and has caused serious damage to her internal organs. She will need time to heal. This antidote will restore her, but not without severe pain. I have brewed an array of pain potions and calming draughts to help her get through the next few days, but should she try to get out of this bed, the healing process will be hindered. Mr. Malfoy, I trust that you will keep such a thing from happening, and get her caught up on as much school work as possible. I'm sure she's just dying to run to her professors to get a summary of what she's missed."

Draco glanced at Hermione, who was whimpering into her pillow and refusing the pain potions being offered to her. He frowned and sat by her.

"Hermione, you must take it. It'll take away the pain, I promise."

"Draco…" she whispered, grimacing in pain. A tear fell from her eye and rolled down her already tear-stained cheek. She turned onto her back and accepted the potion from Madame Pomfrey, swallowing all of it in one go. She muttered her thanks and turned back on her side to face Draco, but he had gone.

_Draco…_ Hemione cried silently as she stared at the chair he had occupied not a minute before.

………………

Draco ran. He didn't know where he was running until he arrived there.

"Malfoy?"

He whirled around, shocked to hear his name. He didn't expect anyone to be around.

"Weaselette? What are you doing here?"

Ginny looked at him, confused. "Malfoy, you _are_ aware that you're standing outside Gryffindor Tower?"

Draco turned back around and looked at the portrait of the Fat Lady, who gave a tentative smile and a small wave. "Oh. Sorry. I best be off, then," he mumbled, ready to head off in the completely opposite direction.

"Stop." One word held him back from running away. He turned once more to the redhead and frowned slightly as she spoke. "We need to talk."

She led him down a few corridors to an unused classroom and cast a scourgifying charm upon the Teacher's desk before sitting on it. Draco watched as she straightened her plaid skirt and coughed at the dust in the air.

"Where to begin… where to begin…" she muttered, gazing out a dirt-caked window at a blurred and unsettlingly brown view of the lake.

Draco stood before her and shifted his weight uncomfortably. He didn't know what to say to the girl or why she felt the need to drag him halfway across the school to mumble and daydream in a musty classroom.

"Oh. Yes." Draco raised his head in attention as the littlest weasel had finished gathering her thoughts. "I believe when we last spoke, you called her the 'love of your life'. Explain. And do so in as many words as _humanly possible_."

"I don't think you have the time—"

"Oh, I've got all day."

……………

In the hospital room, Hermione stirred. She opened her eyes lazily and found Ginny sitting next to her. She gave a smile that was rudely interrupted by a very sharp pain in her chest. The pain spread to her whole body and she cried out in agony. Madame Pomfrey hurried to her side and administered a wide array of potions to the young girl.

Ginny frowned and cast her gaze upon Hermione's night stand, decorated and swathed with bundles of 'Get Well Soon!' cards and cheery photographs, and of course, mound upon mound of chocolate. She returned to Hermione and held her hand as she began to tell her about her meeting with Draco.

"He was worried about me? Really?"

"Well, you almost died…"

"Well, yes, but—"

"But NOTHING. He fancies you. End of story."

"Oh…" A small smile appeared on her face.

"What? What are you thinking about?" Ginny was getting impatient with the potion-induced girl. She was obviously withholding some juicy details.

"We _did_ kiss, afterall…" Hermione replied with a dreamy expression.

"What? When? How? Why? Where?"

Hermione chuckled. Ever the gossip, she was.

………………

Several nights later, Hermione was laying awake in the hospital room when she heard a flurry of footsteps reach the door. She quickly shut her eyes and pretended to be asleep. Today was the day of her recovery, and many people were eager to see her back in school. The footsteps ended at the side of her bed, and she heard the dull fwump of a person sitting themselves upon the cushioned stool beside her. A faint rustling was heard at her nightstand and she was dying to know who was sitting there and what they were doing. She pretended to wake and rubbed her eyes, yawining slightly. When she opened her eyes, she saw Draco holding a single rose that matched the dozen upon the nightstand. She smiled.

"Love of your life, eh?" she said, smirking.

"Ahh, you spoke to the weaselette?" he asked, grinning. He had shared his feelings for Hermione with a giddy Ginny, who was extremely supportive of inter-house relationships.

"Yes, and she told me a great many things about you and your little meeting with her."

"Ah. Well, then, I suppose this visit wasn't much of a surprise to you," he said, leaning down for a kiss and brushing his lips innocently against hers.

"Nope," she breathed as he pulled away. She may have recovered, but her limbs still felt weak from being out of use. If she weren't so damned weak, she'd have jumped him and hugged him to death.

"Hermione… there's something I've been meaning to ask you."

"Go for it," she said with a smile.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" he asked, looking into her eyes and handing her the rose.

"Of course, Draco…on one condition."

"What's that?"

"Take away my pain…"

He frowned slightly, then gave her an encouraging smile. He wasn't exactly sure what she meant by this, but he knew what his answer would be.

"Anything for you, Hermione."

They smiled at one another and kissed deeply, their tongues at war with one another. Draco made her feel so alive… so wanted… so _loved._


End file.
